Little Secret Life
by Mells Keehl
Summary: Seseorang sepertimu Mello, tidak akan sadar kalau aku ingin sekali menjatuhkan kesombonganmu..


Ohisashiburi minna...setelah lama hiatus mau lanjut lagi bikin fic. RnR yahh :*  


* * *

**Little Secret Life**

_Aku yang tidak terlihat, melihat dunia dengan cara berbeda. Manusia itu sungguh bodoh, iya kan, Mello?  
_

* * *

Disclaimer:

_**Death Note **__** Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**_

Genre:

_**Friendship, Mystery, Sci-Fi (mungkin), Slice of Life (mungkin)**_

Warning:

_**Out of Character, Typo, etc…**_

Let's Check It out!

* * *

.

.

Wammy's House adalah sebuah yayasan panti asuhan yang mengumpulkan anak-anak jenius dari berbagai negara. Tentu saja, khusus untuk mereka yang tidak memiliki orang tua atau memang sengaja dibuang oleh orang tua mereka. Wammy mengumpulkan anak-anak dari berbagai panti asuhan di seluruh dunia mungkin termasuk Indonesia, mencari mereka yang bakatnya diatas rata-rata. Wammy menyediakan pendidikan khusus untuk anak–anak yatim piatu asuhannya seperti private school dan pendidikian pengembangan potensi. Karena Wammy yakin dengan mengembangkan potensi dan bakat mereka akan lebih mudah ketimbang memaksa mereka mempelajari soal-soal dengan cara biasa. Tapi bukan berarti mereka mengabaikan sistem pendidikan sosial, science, dan hitung-hitungan seperti Matematika, jangan salah paham mengembangkan potensi mereka memang penting. Tapi apa guna seseorang pandai dalam satu bidang, sedang mereka tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan ranah sosial, teknologi dan bahkan soal menghitung uang kembalian jajan mereka. Itu pendidikan dasar sebagai seorang manusia, begitu menurut faham Wammy. Meski pada kenyataannya soal-soal pelajaran sekolah biasa bukan apa-apa untuk mereka, dan pada kenyataannya Wammy tidak mengajari mereka pendidikan dasar seperti sekolah biasa, karena dia tahu anak asuhnya adalah anak-anak yang otak dan kemampuannya di atas rata-rata.

Sosok remaja berambut pirang panggil saja Mello, berlari-lari kearah papan pengumuman nilai di Wammy's House, untuk mellihat hasil ujiannya minggu lalu. Wammy mengadakan ujian evaluasi untuk pendidikan sosial, science, bahasa, dan Matematika setiap satu bulan sekali. Si pirang berlari tidak sabar, menerka-nerka rasanya muak, dia yakin sudah mengerjakan semua soalnya dengan benar. Tapi bagaimana hasilnya itu yang dia pertanyankan, apa masih sama atau mungkin dia bisa lebih unggul, entahlah.

"Awas! Awas! Awas!"

Katanya sambil menarik lengan anak-anak lain yang sedang bergerombol di depan papan pengumuman, yang juga penasaran dengan nilai mereka.

Mereka tahu si pirang sangat kasar, ada yang pasrah saat disingkirkan ada pula yang menyingkir terlebih dahulu. Berurusan dengan si penindas sangat berbahaya, dia memang susah ditebak, sikapnya saat menghadapi persaingan atau saat dia bosan tidak ingin diganggu membuatnya terlihat mengerikan. Tapi ada kala saat dia sengaja menjauh dari lingkungannya, saat seperti itulah yang membuat anak-anak lain bertanya ada apa dengan si pirang. Semua orang masih belum tahu, seolah-olah mereka menjadikannya kasus sosial di Wammy's House bahkan mereka menamainya The Secret of Mello's Hidden Side Life Case.

Saat ia sampai di depan papan pengumuman ia pejamkan matanya dan sedikit demi sedikit menengadah sampai perlahan membukanya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**Near 958**

**Mello 803**

**Matt 799**

**William 714**

**Jane 618**

**Dst….**

**.**

**.**

Sedetik kemudian mulutnya mengucapkan kata-kata kutukan untuk hal yang ia lihat barusan, kalau ia bisa ingin rasanya berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk yang bisa ia lewati saat membuka matanya untuk terjaga.

Sayang, sumpah serapahnya sia-sia. Karena begitulah yang tertera di papan pengumuman.

Sementara anak-anak lain sudah melarikan diri karena takut kena tendangan maut si pirang, kalau ia sedang kesal bahkan barang-barang disekitarnya bisa melayang.

Wajahnya yang terlihat merah menahan amarah, giginya mengerat dan kepalan tangannya yang siap ia daratkan kepada siapa saja yang suka rela jadi pelampiasan.

Seolah-olah rencana yang sudah ia susun dengan indah selama dua bulan ini, runtuh hanya dengan sepoian angin. Sangat rapuh.

"Brengsek! brengsek!" katanya lagi-lagi mengumpat, tapi umpatannya tidak akan merubah hasil di papan pengumuman.

"Bagaimana Mello?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang menghampirinya sambil berlari terengah-engah.

Tak sepatah kata pun meluncur dari mulut Mello untuk menjawab. Saat melihat hasilnya pemuda berambut merah itu pun tahu kalau si pirang tak harus menjelaskan.

"Y-Yah..ku-kurasa lain kali pasti bisa. Tapi lihat! Kau bahkan jauh lebih hebat dari padaku. Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan bisa mengejarmu, haha" ia tertawa garing, iya tahu kata-katanya tak akan menghibur Mello. Ia bertingkah gugup dan menggaruk kepalanya yang bahkan tak terasa gatal. Lalu diam memerangkap mereka dan papan pengumuman.

Mata Mello menatap pemuda itu kosong, kenapa bisa orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan santai berkata seperti tadi. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan nilai di posisi ketiga pun dia tak harus bekerja keras seperti Mello, karena yang dilakukan oleh nya hanya seharian main game dan internet.

Padahal untuk Mello mengalahkan Near sudah sangat mutlak menjadi keharusan, dan sudah menjadi tujuan hidupnya menjadi nomer satu tak terkalahkan. Istilahnya mati pun tidak peduli.

Dan tentu saja Mello sangat yakin dia sudah 99% mengerjakan soal itu dengan benar, lalu dia menerawang. Apa mungkin dia kurang di soal essay, apa Near menjawab dengan logika dan penjelasan yang lebih baik darinya?

Tapi dia pun yakin kalau jawabannya di essay sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan point lebih dari itu.

"Sial…Near memang sialan." Gumamnya, ia kembali mengeratkan giginya. "Kurasa akan hebat kalau dia lenyap dari muka bumi haha.." ia tertawa miris. "Hei Matt! Ayo kita hajar lapangan bola." Katanya sambil lalu dan melangkah pergi.

Matt memasang wajah heran dan memiringkan kepalanya menatap punggung Mello, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Sial! Sang iblis akan mengamuk!" Kata Matt sambil berlari menghapiri Mello dan memukul pelan pundaknya. Mereka tertawa dan berlari kearah lapangan bola, sepertinya Mello sedang bersemangat menghukum musuh-musuhnya.

_Katanya seperti itulah persahabat antar lelaki, lucu bukan? Aku mengawasimu Mello, ayo kita bermain main lebih lama dan bermain permainan yang lebih menarik dari pada sepak bola atau mengalahkan Near._

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Oper bolanya padaku Mello!" teriak Matt sambil berlari melawati seorang anak dari tim lawannya. Mello melakukan tendangan kesamping mengoper bola untuk Matt, dengan kecepatannya Matt mampu mengimbangi tendangan dari Mello. Julian salah seorang anak dari tim lawan Matt dan Mello yang merupakan kiper dari timnya sendiri mencoba menghentikan kemungkinan Matt memasukan bola, ia bergerak kesamping kiri gawang menghadang Matt. Tapi Matt memang penuh kejutan, dengan sekejap ia oper kembali bolanya untuk Mello yang sepertinya terlepas dari pengawasan karena tim lawan terlalu fokus mengejar dan menghentikan Matt. Matt yang berhasil menerobos celah kearah Mello mendaratkan tendangannya dengan mulus tepat dihadapan partnernya itu, dengan sekejap ia melayangkan tendangan kearah gawang yang terbuka lebar, karena Julian sang kipper terlambat menghadang Mello. Dan, GOAL!

"Yeah, you did it Mello!" teriak Matt seraya berhambur kearah partnernya dan melayangkan tos.

"Hey semuanya ayo berkumpul di ruang belajar! Mr. Mourice memanggil kita untuk membagikan kertas jawaban kita yang kemarin!" Seoarang gadis bernama Alice melambaikan tangannya untuk memandu semua anak-anak keruang belajar.

Juga termasuk Mello dan Matt dan anak-anak lain yang bermain sepak bola dengan mereka. Matt memandang Mello dengan ekspresi bertanya ditambah kerutan di dahinya, sedang Mello hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku ingin lihat Matt, apa dan dimana salahku sampai aku mendapat nilai seburuk itu kali ini." Mello mengekspresikan demdam yang mendalam terhadap lembar jawabannya.

"Haha kau akan tahu segera setelah melihatnya Mell."

* * *

**.**

**.**

Mr. Mourice menyebutkan nama mereka satu persatu dan mereka pun maju saat nama mereka disebut. Lalu tiba saat giliran nama Mello dipanggil, ia mengambil lembar jawabannya dari Mr. Mourice tapi tatapan heran berhambur dari raut wajahnya yang mulai bekerja keras untuk berfikir. 'Tunggu, aku rasa ada yang salah.' ia terus memandangi setiap inchi dari kertas yang ia pegang saat ini.

"Kenapa Mell?" Matt memandang lekat-lekat wajah heran Mello.

"Mana Mr. Mourice?"

"Sudah pergi dari tadi, anak-anak yang lain juga, hanya kau dan aku disini 20 menit. Kau kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Apa?"

"Matt, aku rasa ini bukan milikku." Mello menyodorkan kertas jawabnnya.

"Maksudmu?" Matt mengambil kertas jawaban dari tangan Mello. "Kau bercanda jelas-jelas ini tulisanmu, dan lihat disini tertulis namamu." Matt menujuk nama Mello yang tertera disana.

"Kembalikan!" merasa aneh dengan lembar jawabannya Mello memeriksa lembar kedua dan soal essay. "Lihat Matt, aku tidak menjawab begini untuk soal nomer 50. Aku bahkan masih ingat apa yang aku tulis"

"Lalu siapa yang menulis ini? Hantu haha…"

"Matt, aku serius brengsek!" Ia melayangkan tatapan maut pada rekannya yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran kuda khasnya. "Aku harus menanyakan ini pada-"

"Mello." Seorang pemuda yang usianya 2 tahun lebih muda darinya memakai pakaian serba putih datang sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang kemudian disodorkan kepada Mello.

"Apa brengsek? Kau mau menghina kekalahanku lagi dengan menujukan hasil kerjamu yang luar biasa itu?" Mello yang terbawa amarah mencengkram kerah baju pemuda ringkih itu.

"Mell hentikan!" Matt berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Mello dari pemuda yang hanya berekspresi datar menatap Mello, Mello semakin muak melihatnya.

"Bukankah ini lembar jawaban Mello?" spontan ekspresi Mello berubah dari marah menjadi semakin bertanya-tanya. "Lihatlah nama Mello tertulis disini." Ia memperlihatkan kertas itu tepat dihadapan Mello. Merasa penasaran setenga mati dengan apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan, Mello merebut kertas itu darinya.

"Lihat Matt! Ini memang benar milikku. Ini yang aku tulis, jawaban ini pun, bahkan essaynya pun persis seperti yang aku tulis waktu itu." Mello berulang kali membalikan kertas yang ia yakini sebagai milikknya.

"Lalu ini punya siapa?" Matt merebut kertas lain ditangan Mello. "Disini pun jelas-jelas tertulis namamu."

"Mungkin seseorang menukar lembar jawaban Mello."

"Near, dari mana kau menemukan ini?"

"Tunggu Matt, apa kau bilang tadi Near? Seseorang menukar lembar jawabanku?"

"Saya rasa begitu."

"Lalu apa kau pikir aku tidak mencurigaimu yang tiba-tiba memberikan ini padaku. Tepat setelah Mr. Mourice membagikan lembar jawaban yang sudah dinilainya?"

"Mello kita belum mendengar penjelasan dimana ia menemukannya."

"Diam Matt! Jangan memotong pembicaraanku." Lagi-lagi ia meraih kerah baju Near, Mello memang senang melakukan itu. "Kau pasti yang menukarnya kan?"

"Tidak." Seorang gadis satu tahun di bawah Mello datang tiba-tiba menghampiri ketiga pemuda yang sedang berselisih itu.

"Laurent?" Matt mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku dan Near menemukannya dikursi taman, itu sedang tergeletak sendirian hampir terhembus angin." Laurent memandang Mello dengan tatapan polos sambil terus memainkan rambut panjangnya. Lalu ia berbalik dan menatap Near. "Kalau ia tak percaya biarkan saja, lagi pula siapa yang akan menukar lembar jawabannya. Near tidak mungkin melakukannya, kau selalu berada diruang rekreasi dengan lego aku tahu itu. Mungkin Mello sedang bermain-main, ayo kita pergi." Gadis itu menarik tangan Near seraya melangkah pergi dari kedua pemuda yang sedang terheran-heran.

"Siapa yang akan menukar lembar jawabannya?" Mello menatap Matt yang masih memperhatikan kepergian Laurent dengan Near. 'Memang benar, meski hasilnya diumumkan seminggu kemudian, tapi Mr. Mourice selalu segera memeriksa jawaban semua orang tepat setelah ia berada di ruangannya. Beberapa kali aku melihatnya seperti itu saat meminta konsultasi darinya, lalu?'

"Alice."

"Huh?"

"Alice, mungkin. Bisa jadi kan dia yang menukarnya, lagi pula dia yang membantu Mr. Mourice mengumpulkan lembar jawaban kita iya kan?"

"Ayo kita tanyakan padanya Matt." Sial, mungkin itu yang terlontar dari dalam hati Matt. Karena Mello tak pernah perduli laki-laki atau perempuan, saat siapa pun yang mengusik dunia Mello dan menebar ranjau, sudah dipastikan dia sendiri yang akan menginjaknya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Aku, Mello, aku yang melakukannya. Wajahmu yang terganggu itu, aku suka melihatnya._

_-Continued_

* * *

Minna, ayo tebak kira-kira siapa yang nuker lembar jawaban Mello?

dimohon kritik dan sarannya yahh...

jaa~


End file.
